Da un certo punto di vista
by NonSoCheNickMettere
Summary: Subito dopo TESB. I pensieri di Luke, Lando, Leia, Vader e 3BO dopo gli eventi di Bespin.


**DICHIARAZIONE**  
Star Wars è proprietà di Lucas. Io ho scritto questa fiction solo per divertimento, senza fini di lucro.

* * *

**Da un certo punto di vista**

_- E' pericoloso quell'uomo. Te l'avevo detto che Ben Kenobi è un uomo pericoloso, ma tu devi fare sempre di testa tua… -_

_Luke si guardava i piedi, non aveva il coraggio di incontrare lo sguardo dello zio: si sentiva in colpa, sapeva fin troppo bene che Owen aveva ragione, ma come avrebbe mai potuto immaginare… Stava tentando di balbettare una giustificazione, quando un brivido gelido gli percorse tutto il corpo…_

Aprì gli occhi, scosso da un altro brivido. Lo zio non c'era più. Aveva freddo. I suoi muscoli erano tutti contratti. Nell'infermeria del Falcon, le luci erano state abbassate per permettergli di riposare meglio. Un brivido ancor più gelido lo scosse quando il metallico sensore del droide medico gli si appoggiò sulla fronte.

- La febbre si sta alzando di nuovo, signore -, fu lo scontato responso. - Prenda questo -. Gli allungò un bicchiere contenente un intruglio di qualche tipo.

Con uno sforzo, riuscì a sollevarsi quel tanto che bastava. Stava per allungare la mano destra, quando si rese conto che non l'aveva più e optò per la sinistra.

L'incertezza doveva essere stato notata dal droide, che tentò di rassicurarlo:  
- Non si preoccupi signore. E' normale che il cervello abbia bisogno di tempo per registrare la mancanza di un arto. Il suo non farà neanche in tempo. Quando avremo raggiunto l'Alleanza vi monteranno una protesi che non distinguerete dalla mano vera -

- Grazie -, a quelle premure Luke rispose più meccanicamente del suo interlocutore. In quel momento, si sentiva talmente svuotato da non riuscire a considerare molto importante neanche quella perdita.

- Ora però cercate di riposare -

Luke tornò a tuffare testa nel cuscino. Dormire? A che pro? I suoi pensieri riuscivano a perseguitarlo anche nel sonno più profondo.  
Da quanto tempo avevano lasciato Bespin in iperspazio?  
Gli ritornò in mente lo zio Owen. Aveva ragione quando lo aveva avvertito su Ben. E lui, stupido, guarda in che situazione si era cacciato!

_Dimmi adesso, Luke Skywalker, cosa c'era di così insopportabile nel coltivare la terra? Dov'è, **ora**, la tua voglia di avventura?_

Come avrebbe voluto, in quel momento, avere lo zio Owen che gli stabilisse cosa era giusto e cosa sbagliato, che lo rimettesse in strada quando deviava! Ciò che aveva sempre vissuto come una costrizione, ora gli appariva come una perduta sicurezza.  
Ma da anni ormai lo zio non c'era più. Nei guai ci si era messo da solo e da solo se la sarebbe dovuta cavare. Ora c'era lui… e un ipotetico padre. Perché credeva a Vader? Ben non gli aveva detto che suo padre era stato ucciso? La parola di Ben non valeva forse più di quella di Vader?  
_Certo, certo_, tentava di rassicurarsi. Però dentro di sé qualcosa gridava che Vader aveva ragione. Vader che perseguitava l'Alleanza, Vader che aveva torturato Han per prendere lui, Vader che l'aveva ridotto in quello stato, era Vader a dire la verità. Questo gli suggeriva il suo istinto. La sua ragione si ribellava, invece. Pensare che Ben avesse mentito in quel modo e che Yoda fosse stato al gioco lo faceva persino vergognare. Eppure, non erano loro ad avergli detto di fidarsi dell'istinto? Quasi per ironia, ora proprio quello li inchiodava.

Appena fosse riuscito a liberare Han, sarebbe volato a Dagobah: era curioso di sentire cosa aveva da dire Yoda in proposito.

_Bravo, furbo: sei stato preso in giro una volta e corri fartela raccontare una seconda?_

Su cos'altro gli avevano mentito? Dove volevano spingerlo? Prima gli sembrava tutto così chiaro, ora invece non sapeva più nulla, neanche chi fosse lui.

E allora che fare? Ora doveva ripulire la mente dai dubbi, pensare a rimettersi in forma, rimandare a quando sarebbe stato rilassato, questo gli avrebbe insegnato Yoda. Ma…non ne aveva la minima intenzione! Cosa gli interessava dei suggerimenti di Yoda? Per quel che lo riguardava ora, Yoda poteva andare al diavolo con tutto il suo addestramento! No, non ci tornava a Dagobah.

Era stato cacciato in un gioco più grande di lui. Alla fine, poteva scommetterci, sarebbe stato l'unico a pagarla. Ma adesso li fregava tutti e si ritirava.

Una rabbia disperata gli salì in gola, facendogli mancare il fiato, mentre a stento tratteneva le lacrime. Poi le ricacciò indietro, fin giù nello stomaco. No, non avrebbe mai più dato a nessuno la soddisfazione di farlo piangere: non a Yoda, né a Ben, né a Vader…chiunque egli fosse.

Respirò profondamente. Sentì invaderlo una stanchezza paralizzante, gli occhi divennero due macigni sotto la fronte. Chissà che schifezza di sonnifero quel droide gli aveva somministrato insieme al medicinale per la febbre!

Han… prima salvava Han, poi sarebbe andato da Yoda a sentire come si giustificava, poi… beh, dipendeva dalla risposta di Yoda. Infondo, il diritto alla difesa lo si concedeva a tutti.

E, mentre si calmava, fu sconfitto anche dal sonno: quello non era proprio il suo giorno.

* * *

Era tanto tempo che non viaggiava in iperspazio. Si era quasi dimenticato quanto potesse essere ipnotica l'infinita girandola delle stelle. Fissandola si poteva perdere completamente il senso del tempo e dello spazio. Sprofondato in una delle poltrone, nella cabina di pilotaggio del Falcon, Lando ammirava quello spettacolo grandioso e rifletteva sulla strana, repentina piega che avevano preso gli eventi. Non riusciva ancora a rendersi ben conto di come fosse finito lì.

Aveva perso tutto. Era un uomo completamente rovinato. Tanti anni passati a costruirsi un riscatto dalla vita precedente, a farsi un nome rispettabile e ora…Tutto gli sembrava così assurdo e irreale che non riusciva neanche a soffrirci più di tanto.

Quando, appena una settimana prima, gli era atterrato Lord Vader nel cortile di casa, si era sì preoccupato, ma non aveva certo immaginato la svolta che avrebbe preso la sua vita. Gli aveva detto che doveva solo collaborare per trattenere Han e la sua compagna qualche giorno, giusto il tempo di attirare un loro amico in trappola. In cambio l'Impero avrebbe chiuso un occhio su certi illeciti fiscali.

Sembrava roba da liquidare con un po' di diplomazia e invece quel accordo di ora in ora si era trasformato in un incubo: in trappola c'era finito lui!

Erano state le tremende urla di Han sotto tortura? O, piuttosto, la sua coraggiosa rassegnazione prima di essere ibernato? O, ancora, quel pugno? Forse non avrebbe mai capito cosa lo aveva spinto a lasciare tutto. Forse non avrebbe mai saputo perché si trovava lì, lanciato a velocità luce verso una ribellione in cui non aveva mai creduto, in compagnia di un Wookie che lo odiava, di una donna che lo considerava un vigliacco e di un ragazzotto sconosciuto, per avere cui Lord Vader era disposto a mettere a ferro e fuoco la galassia.

* * *

I singhiozzi si calmarono. Respirò profondamente, mentre le sue labbra tremavano ancora.

Ormai doveva aver pianto tutte le lacrime che possedeva. Il cuscino era fradicio. I lunghi capelli scuri le ricadevano sciolti sulla schiena, velandola come una vedova.

Leia non trovava pace. Si sentiva come se qualcosa lì, tra il cuore e lo stomaco, le fosse stato strappato via con violenza.

_Han, Han…_  
Solo a lui poteva pensare. Se prima aveva avuto dei dubbi, ora no, ora sapeva che voleva solo Han.

* * *

I figli ingrati costituivano una grande afflizione per i genitori. Era un luogo così comune che Lord Darth Vader quasi si stupiva di non riuscire a schiodare la sua mente superiore da una simile banalità.

Il suo disappunto non dava cenni di voler scemare.  
La questione era proprio lì: Luke era un ingrato. Con tutti i sacrifici che aveva fatto per lui! Lo aveva inseguito in lungo e in largo per la galassia, gli aveva procurato il favore dell'imperatore, convincendolo a non ucciderlo, aveva mobilitato mezza flotta stellare e sequestrato un'intera città. Tutto per mostrare a Luke la potenza del lato oscuro, fargli conoscere la verità che Obi-Wan, come prevedibile, aveva taciuto e offrirgli il governo della galassia su un piatto d'argento.

E lui cosa aveva fatto? Era scappato…anzi, peggio, si era lasciato cadere nel vuoto pur di rifiutarlo!

In fondo, era stato un bene che sul Falcon fossero riusciti a far ripartire l'iperguida: era così arrabbiato che se, in quel momento, avesse avuto Luke fra le mani, invece di convertirlo, lo avrebbe strozzato!

Era stata colpa sua? Si era fatto condizionare e non era stato abbastanza duro durante il combattimento? Forse Luke non aveva avuto modo di apprezzare a pieno la potenza del lato oscuro.

Ma no, no….di più non era possibile fare. Il ragazzo era in gamba, d'accordo, ma il suo addestramento era evidentemente molto tardivo e incompleto. Se avesse calcato ulteriormente la mano, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo per davvero.

Luke aveva solo qualche remora morale di troppo. Chissà che stupidaggini Obi-Wan gli aveva cacciato nella zucca! Con un po' di pazienza, sarebbero crollate tutte.

* * *

Gli esseri umani erano proprio le creature più bizzarre dell'universo. Di questo 3BO era sempre stato convinto. Ma più li conosceva, più si stupiva.

Quando erano stati inseguiti da mezza flotta imperiale, avevano combattuto carichi di energia, invece di farsi atterrire dall'altissima probabilità di essere catturati. Mentre adesso che erano al sicuro si disperavano. D'accordo mancava il comandante Solo, ma, che diamine, dovevano pur sapere che, se fosse rimasto protetto nella graffite, non sarebbe potuto accadergli nulla di male.

Apparentemente sul Falcon regnava una calma irreale per un posto abitato da bipedi viventi. Niente bisticci, niente assurde riparazioni da fare, niente problemi inventati di sana pianta. I tre viaggiatori umani quasi non si parlavano, ognuno era immerso nei suoi pensieri con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Un protocollare meno esperto avrebbe pensato che avessero messo i circuiti al minimo e la funzione visiva a riposo, come facevano i droidi per ricaricarsi, godendo di qualche ora di tranquillità assoluta.  
Ma B3BO aveva vissuto troppo a stretto contatto con gli uomini per non riconoscere in quel atteggiamento il segno di una loro profonda afflizione. Lui sapeva che gli uomini non erano come i droidi, non conoscevano mai la pace e vivevano di guerre: se fuori tutto intorno sembrava tranquillo era solo perché in quel momento stavano dando battaglia dentro sé stessi.


End file.
